Daydream Believer
by Sailor Elysia
Summary: Mamoru begins to have strange dreams at night. What happens when the power of his dreams becomes so strong that they start to come true?
1. one

Some people will ask why I bother starting a new story when I still have to finish a previous one. Well, if I don't obey inspiration when it comes, then I'm in big trouble. ^_^;; So I offer to you what I call inspiration's latest... this is different from what I usually write and I don't know how well I've done on it. Feedback is appreciated, but not necessarily expected. 

Daydream Believer 1/6   
By Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]   
rated PG   
  
  


_

Most people believe we only dream when we sleep, that our dreams represent a small portion of our unconscious desiring to be fulfilled. But in reality, dreams exist any time they wish, for they control us, rather than us controlling them. The power of dreams have an incredible force; driving us to the edge of insanity, fulfilling an impossible wish or recalling sweet memories. 

_

This is a story of one such dream, one so powerful it was truly real to the man who dreamt it. His dream led him to a place and a time unknown to his world, that changed his life forever and gave him an experience he would never forget. 

**** 

The air around him was thick and difficult to breathe. As he gasped for breath, he was amazed at how quickly the fog dissipated when he took a step forward into the clearing ahead. The clouds were all but gone now, except over in a shaded area at the edge of the meadow. He wondered how he had come to this place, and most importantly, why he was here again. He'd seen this foggy place before, but he didn't know why. 

It was a garden of some sort, with clumps of little white flowers adorning the soft green grass everywhere. The lush green trees hung their branches low, as if they were bowing in the midst of royalty. 

The clouds began to lift now, and he could make out a form of something or someone standing in the midst of it all. Squinting his eyes, he surmised that it was indeed a person. 

The figure spoke for the first time, but it was so far away he could not hear the all the words. The voice itself was low and hushed, and he could barely hear anything. Was it referring to him? And what in the world did it all mean? 

As he took another step towards the mysterious figure, there was a sudden flash of light, too bright to ignore. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the glare and at the same time, he felt himself being pulled away from the clearing, floating away into a solemn silence. 

**** 

Mamoru shot up in his bed, pulling at the sheets and blankets that had somehow become twisted around his body during the night. Running a hand through his thick hair, he glanced at the clock and ruefully muttered to himself that it was much too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. If it hadn't been for that weird dream... 

The dream had been coming to him for the past week now, a repetition of the previous night but always adding on more each time. He couldn't explain its meaning and sometimes he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. It obviously had some deeper meaning if he kept seeing it every time he slept. Every time, not just at night. If he happened to doze off during the day, there it was again. He just couldn't explain it. 

He slid out of bed and gazed into the mirror hanging above the bureau, a frown marring his handsome features. Adjusting his tee-shirt and flannel bottoms, Mamoru strode over to the open door of his balcony, and looked out on the district of Azabu. Already busy for a Saturday morning, he noted to himself. 

Mamoru slipped on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans and left his apartment, grateful for a weekend off. He was currently working a temporary shift at Tokyo General until a full-time position became available. Even with all the crazy hours and constant work, he liked helping others get better. He needed something to make him feel good. 

It was still early enough in the morning for a cool summer breeze to wind its way through the trees, and against Mamoru's face as he broke into a light jog to the park. Days like these were too beautiful to drive or ride his motorbike anywhere; it was the perfect morning to spend outdoors. 

He took little notice of the other people walking and playing around him. Instead, he took a seat on a small bench beneath a withered cherry tree, its long branches hanging limply, moving only when the breeze blew. Leaning back into his seat, Mamoru ran his hand along the back of the bench, feeling the worn and warped wood beneath his fingers. 

Another light breeze blew by, and Mamoru closed his eyes momentarily, feeling the fresh air surge around him. He was far from tired, but he began to drift off into a light sleep anyway. The last thing he was aware of was a sensation of falling into nothingness. 

**** 

It was that blasted garden again. He had nothing against gardens, but a change of scenery every once in a while never hurt. He noticed there were long vines hanging from the trees, and Mamoru had to push them aside to walk into the clearing. Not a trace of fog this time. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off the leaves of the numerous plants growing around the area. 

Mamoru passed a hand over his eyes, rubbing them wearily. Weren't dreams supposed to represent some forbidden fantasy, unbound by the rules of logic? As far as he knew, waking up in the middle of a garden every time he slept was not one of his. 

He knelt down to touch the flowers blooming at his feet, seeing if they were real and not just a figment of his imagination. Mamoru discovered that they were very alive and were soft to the touch, with very sweet aromas. 

Then he heard something new. Not the warbling of a bird or the rustling of the leaves, but something uncommon to the regular sounds of a garden. He strained his hearing to make sure he had really heard it. 

There it was again. Giggling. He was sure of it. And it was somewhere close by. He got up from off his knees, and cautiously moved towards the neatly pruned hedge that separated him from the rest of this place. 

He heard the light giggling again. Curious as a newborn kitten, he crept closer towards the hedge, hoping for even the slightest glimpse of anything that would give him a clue to solving this mysterious dream. 

Mamoru peeked over the top of the hedge, and looked around. Just as he focused on a white figure in the distance, he felt that familiar tug and before he knew it, he had been swept back to reality. 

**** 

He awoke with a start, almost falling off the bench from the sudden shock. No one took notice of his sudden movements except for a few toddlers nearby. They just looked at him curiously, then happily returned to their play time. 

Mamoru ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to clear his thoughts. It had been so real, so lifelike, that he was beginning to confuse which was fantasy and which was reality. 

Glancing down at his wristwatch, he decided to take a walk down to the café on the corner, where his good friend Motoki worked. Perhaps a long talk with him would clear his mind of these crazy dreams. 

**** 

The bell hanging on the door chimed as Mamoru walked into the Crown Center café. Behind the counter, Motoki looked up from his habitual cleaning and smiled as he watched one of his oldest friends sit in his usual booth. 

"Mamoru! Haven't seen you for a while! What brings you to this side of town?" 

Mamoru smiled faintly. "I've been... busy." That was overstating the truth, he thought to himself. Motoki nodded. "That's right. I forgot about your internship at the hospital. How's that treating you?" 

He shrugged, though he hadn't exactly been referring to his job. "It's all right, I guess. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." 

"Too many graveyard shifts?" 

Mamoru took a sip from the mug Motoki had placed in front of him. "No... it's not that." He set the mug down and sighed. "Tell me something, Motoki. Do you believe in your dreams?" 

Motoki raised an eyebrow. "What kind of dreams?" 

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure, really. They're hard to explain. But I've been having the same dream night after night for weeks. All I can remember after waking up is being in a garden." 

"Maybe it's trying to tell you to give up your internship and become a gardener," Motoki remarked wryly. 

"Very funny, Motoki," he said flatly. "I'm serious. What do you think it means?" 

The sandy-haired man shrugged his shoulders. "I'm no expert on dreams, Mamoru. But I guess there has to be a reason for everything, ne? Was there anything else in the dream that might give you a clue?" 

Mamoru started to shake his head, but then he stopped. "Wait. There was something else. Giggling. I distinctly remember giggling." 

"Giggling? Man, you really have lost it." 

Mamoru shot him a look over his mug. "Shut up, Motoki." He sighed inwardly. This was no help. How could he get the dreams to stop if he didn't know what they meant? Mamoru paid for his drink and left the café, leaving behind a bewildered Motoki. 'Let him be curious. All he did was make fun of me.' Suddenly feeling very tired, Mamoru slowly walked the four blocks back to his apartment. All this thinking was stressing him out. 

**** 

There it was again. The giggling. Only this time it sounded a lot closer than it had before. Mamoru paced the edge of the dream garden, trying to discern its whereabouts. Where there was giggling, there had to be someone who knew the way out of here. 

As he walked around the perimeter of the hedge, he sudden came to an opening, which led into the meadow he remembered from the last dream. Finally, he was getting somewhere. Now all he had to do was find someone who could tell him where he was and how to get out of here. 

He stepped cautiously through the hedge opening, and looked around the open meadow. In the distance--about 100 yards he estimated--he could see a large and ornate building surrounded by another high wall of hedge. Ah, Mamoru breathed to himself, a place with people who knew where they were and the means to get out of here. He started to head for it, allowing nothing to get in his way. 

Suddenly a flash of white came rushing at Mamoru and crashed head-first into him with a soft cry, knocking him forcefully to the ground. Falling back into the hedge and then into the soft dirt, Mamoru tried to identify what had crashed into him so suddenly. 

The white turned out to be a soft, satiny cloth--and there was a lot of it. As he pulled it away from his face and body, he realized there was more than just cloth. A small, warm form sat in his lap, surrounded by waves of golden silk, which he discovered was actually hair. 

A young girl sat in his lap with her golden blonde hair all over the place. Mamoru could not think of another time when he had ever found himself in this kind of a predicament. And he was sure he would definitely remember something like this 

Wait. Back that thought up. She was *sitting* in his lap. He could actually feel her, how warm her slender body felt against his own. It was at that moment Mamoru began to realize that perhaps all of this wasn't just a figment of his imagination after all. 

Lifting her head up slowly, the girl looked up into the man's eyes, fear swimming in the blue depths. She was afraid of him. Afraid of what he'd do or say because of her sudden actions. She didn't realize how fast she was running through the meadow until she collided with him. Thank goodness Luna wasn't around to see her right now; she'd be in hot water for sure! 

In fact, why was she still this close to him? She jumped out of his arms as quickly as she had fallen into them in the first place. Brushing off the skirt of her dress, she stood and glanced warily back at the man she had collided with, who was still sitting on the ground in a daze. 

At that moment she collected her thoughts and replaced her bewilderment with a calm face. After all, she had no clue how to address this sort of situation; it had never come up once in one of Luna's lessons. Throwing her shoulders back, the girl gazed back at the man who had finally gotten to his feet. 

"How in the world did you get in here?" she finally asked, regaining the ability to talk. She practically had to crane her head back to look at Mamoru because he towered over her by a good foot. "I've been told that common people like you aren't allowed in these gardens." Then she eyed him carefully. "And by the looks of your clothing, I'd say you're as common as they get." 

Mamoru was taken aback by her attitude. "Who are you to decide what is common and what isn't?" The girl's eyes widened at his outburst. How dare he speak like that to her! "You have no right to speak to me in that manner!" she replied angrily. "Don't you even know who I am?" 

Who she was? What did that have to do with anything? This was one girl he didn't care to meet again. But before he could answer her impudent question, he felt a warm light wash over him and he left the garden right in front of the girl's eyes, leaving her to wonder if it all had been real. 

  



	2. two

Daydream Believer 2/6   
Rated PG 

  


  


When Mamoru opened his eyes again, he unexpectedly found himself staring at his bland, colorless ceiling. With a sigh, he sat up and untangled himself from the bed sheets, slightly damp with perspiration. 

That dream had been too real, too vivid. But could he really call it a dream? He thought he had actually been there, talking to that girl. He felt her form against his, her soft, silky hair slide through his fingers, her upturned face trying her best to berate him... 

Mamoru chuckled to himself. The way she had acted was almost as if she had been royalty or something. Even if she had been, why was he mixed up in all of it? He had no place there. 

Leaning back against the headboard, he closed his eyes for a moment, letting the early morning sun warm him up. Suddenly, he bolted awake. The last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep again, because he didn't know if he would be taken back to that same dream world. And now that he had met that girl, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go back... 

**** 

Finally surrendering himself to sleep, Mamoru laid down after a long day. His shift at the hospital lasted nearly nine hours that day, longer than a regular position usually did. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get a full-time shift there. 

The thought of his haunting dreams eluded him completely as he drifted quickly into a deep sleep. Only when he felt a warm light surround him did Mamoru subconsciously realize that he was being drawn back into the dream world again. He could not avoid it; and so he let himself be pulled in once more. 

The gardens were becoming all too common to him, and he didn't waste any time finding the opening in the hedge again. Just as he was about to step through, a soft and slightly familiar voice stopped him. 

"You came back." 

Mamoru whirled around to face the girl, who he noticed was so much shorter than he. She probably barely came up to his shoulders, if she stood on tiptoe. 

"I didn't exactly have a choice," he replied. 

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Didn't have a choice? What do you mean by that? Does it have something to do with the light that took you away before?" 

He noticed that she was being much kinder than she was the first time. He smiled slightly. "I suppose so. I don't really have any control over it." 

"How can you not have any control over where you come and go?" she retorted. 

Running a hand through his thick hair, Mamoru sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Try me." 

He smiled at her boldness. She was probably a feisty little thing when she got the nerve and the opportunity. "Before we get into that, I'd like to know one thing. Where am I?" 

She smiled impishly. "That's obvious. You're in the palace gardens." His first instincts had been right after all. But... a palace of what? And where? 

As if she could read his mind, she replied, "This is the royal palace of the Moon. And I'd like to know how you got in here too." 

Mamoru's eyes widened as she finished his sentence. It couldn't be... no dream could have the power to transport him all the way to the Moon... could it? Suddenly he felt weak in the knees. "It's not possible. Tell me you're not serious." 

Her eyes mirrored his, full of concern and worry for him all of a sudden. Pointing to a spot in the sky behind him, she replied softly, "Look there. That should give you all the proof you need." 

Slowly Mamoru turned around, dreading what he would find. His eyes widened twice their size as he took in the sight before him. There, hanging in the sky like a bright blue marble, was the only home he had even known, something he never thought he would see from this point of view. 

He fell to the soft ground, taking in deep breaths. Last thing he needed was to pass out in the middle of a dream world. "Kami-sama..." he muttered softly under his breath. How in the world had he gotten here? Why was this dream so real? And why was he the one living it? 

Suddenly two tiny warm hands slid around one of his arms, and Mamoru looked up to find a pair of concerned blue eyes looking back at him. "Are you all right? You're not sick, are you? Please tell me you'll be all right." 

Slowly regaining his strength, he placed his own hand on top of hers, giving her a little reassurance. "I'll be all right, I think. It's not every day that I see my home world hanging in the sky." 

The girl's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hands away, embarrassed to have touched him so intimately when she hardly knew him. "You mean... you're from the Earth? How did you...?" 

Mamoru finally stood up again, brushing the dirt from his clothes. "If I knew the answer to that, Princess, I would have told you long ago." 

Again, her eyes widened twice their size. "How did you know that I was a Princess?" 

A slight grin flickered across his lips. "When you mentioned these were the palace gardens and that I was a commoner, I put two and two together." 

"Oh, I see." The girl looked down at her feet, then back up at him, a smile softening her features. "We haven't been properly introduced, have we?" Making a light curtsy, she replied, "I am Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and future ruler of the Silver Millenium. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." 

"Serenity," Mamoru replied softly, letting the name run over his lips like a light whisper. The name certainly suited her, now that he thought about it. He then made an awkward bow in her direction. "Chiba Mamoru. I come from Earth in the 20th century." 

Serenity's mouth dropped open. "D-did you say 20th century? That-that would mean you're from... you're from..." 

"The future?" he supplied. 

She nodded numbly and stood there in shock. Then she did something that surprised Mamoru. She fell into his arms and fainted. 

**** 

Her blue eyes opened groggily, much to the relief of Mamoru. Passing a hand over her face, Serenity sat up, trying to focus on something familiar. "Wh-what happened?" 

"You fainted," his deep voice resonated in her ears, "but I caught you before you hit the ground. Are you okay now?" 

Serenity blinked and suddenly remembered that she was still in Mamoru's arms. She jumped away from his touch and looked at him curiously. "I think I remember now. I fainted because you said you were from the 20th century, right?" 

Mamoru nodded mutely. Her knees began to waver again and he shot out to catch her. "Don't faint on me again, Serenity." Hearing him say her name with his voice combined with the shock was enough to make her waver again. Luckily, she caught herself just before she was about to fall and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for trying to help." 

Her smile caught Mamoru off guard. He had never had anyone look at him that way before, much less a girl, and a princess at that. But what was he thinking? This was only a dream, right? If he closed his eyes, it would all disappear again and he would be back in his stuffy apartment, all alone... 

On second thought, he was starting to like this dream. 

"Mamoru? Are you all right?" Serenity looked at him curiously. He blinked, and shook his mind clear. Looking down on the small girl, he took a moment to take in his surroundings, including the rising Earth just beyond the horizon. "Incredible," he whispered under his breath. It had always been one of his hidden wishes to see the Earth from this point of view. Even if this was all a dream, it was very realistic. 

"Isn't the view of the Earth spectacular? I come here nearly every night to see it." Taking hold of his hand, Serenity called out, "I know the best place over here at the edge of the gardens to watch it rise. Come on, I'll show--OOF!" Her shoe got caught on a hidden rock and she fell forward. Instead of hitting the ground, two strong arms caught her in midair. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief and turned around in his arms as Mamoru pulled her back up. 

They were so close, closer than she had ever been to him before. Serenity could see straight into his deep blue eyes. Filled with a certain solemnity and a bit of sadness as well, she wanted to know so much more about this handsome stranger who had mysteriously showed up in her garden all of a sudden. But even he didn't know the answer to that. 

"Mamoru... I... thank you for coming to my rescue again. You seem to be good at that. Are you sure you're not really a prince in disguise?" 

He chuckled deeply. "I assure you, my lady, that I am no prince." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it in a teasing manner. Serenity immediately felt the blush creep into her cheeks. No man had even caused her to feel this way before... why was he stirring up such feelings inside of her? She hardly even knew him! "Mamoru..." she started to ask him again, but before she could, she noticed a strange light surrounding him and somehow she knew that he was leaving her again. 

He was actually disappointed that the light was taking him away this time. If only he could find a way to control it... he wanted to know the princess better. He smiled and his last words to her before he disappeared left her spellbound. "I promise you, we will meet again." 


	3. three

Daydream Believer 3/6   
Rated PG   


  


He couldn't sleep. 

Even if he tried, he just couldn't. 

Nothing had been the same since that one night. He was looking forward to seeing Serenity again and spending more time with her. 

But three weeks ago, the dreams stopped. 

**** 

Mamoru had tried everything in his power, but nothing had worked. No sleep, no dreams, and the most disappointing thing of all, no Serenity. 

He had promised to her that he would see her again, and now he couldn't keep that promise, even if his life depended on it! Mamoru buried his face in his hands, berating himself for being such a weakling, for not trying as hard as he could have. 

To be honest, he didn't know why he wanted to go back into that dream world so much. Perhaps it was his growing desire to see Serenity again, or maybe even something else. It had become a part of him now, something he expected to happen at least every other night. But this loss had left him feeling tired, empty and alone. Very alone. 

As the days passed and nothing happened, Mamoru drew back further and further, until he was but a shell of his former self. Nothing helped. Food didn't interest him, but he ate enough to satisfy his qualming stomach. He hadn't seen the sun in nearly a week and refused to leave his apartment, even for work. 

In the beginning, he knew that he couldn't go to work looking and feeling the way he did, so he requested time off, saying that he would be gone a week at the most. But when that week turned into two and then into three, the calls started coming. But Mamoru didn't answer the phone. He just let the messages build up, until they began recording over each other. 

He stopped caring about almost everything. All that mattered to him right now was having another dream, at least one more time, just so he could see her again. Every time he wanted to learn something about her or her home, they were always cut off by the light that ended his dreams. Just once, he wanted to stay there longer than one night. 

To hell with the fact that he barely knew Serenity. He wanted to see her again, hear her voice again, see her face, touch her... but without the dreams, he couldn't sleep. And without any sleep, he couldn't return to his dreams. And so the vicious cycle began to tear him apart. 

**** 

"Mamoru?" Motoki called out, knocking on his friend's door. He hadn't heard a word from him the last couple of weeks, and now Motoki was beginning to get really worried. Mamoru was not the type of person to completely shut himself away from his close friends, though he had been known to do it once or twice when he was younger. But Motoki was sure he had changes since then. 

He knocked again. "Are you in there, Mamoru? Everyone's worried about you. If you don't open this door, I'm going to force my way in." 

"It's open." A voice from the other side spoke so low that Motoki had to press his ear to the door to hear it clearly. Motoki walked into the dimmed apartment, concerned for his best friend. As he came into the living room and looked out at the balcony, he was shocked at what he saw. 

Shadowed by the setting sun, Mamoru sat in the recliner next to the window, still as air. His clothes were wrinkled beyond recognition and his face was hidden by a week's growth of stubble. 

"Mamoru... what in the name of high heaven have you done to yourself? One of your colleagues at the hospital called me because he couldn't get a hold of you. What have you been doing all this time? When was the last time you got out of that chair? And when was the last time you got any sleep? You look horrible!" 

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Motoki," Mamoru replied dryly. "I know exactly how I look and feel, because it's been the same way for the last three weeks. I want to put myself out of my misery." 

"What?" his friend bellowed. "How... how can you say something like that? You want to end your life? What's happened to you to make you think like this? Give me some answers, Mamoru!" Motoki finished, his voice raising as he began to panic. 

"If I had some answers to give you, I would!" Mamoru shot back, rising out of the chair. He suddenly felt weak and fell to the floor, pounding it in frustration. "It's not fair... all I want is to sleep, to dream... to go back there... and be with her..." 

Motoki stared in disbelief at his friend lying in a crumpled heap in the floor. This was not the Mamoru he knew. "Snap out of it, Mamoru. You're starting to scare me." 

"I can't help it Motoki. I haven't been able to sleep for the last three weeks, which means I haven't been able to dream either. And when I dream, I get to see her..." 

"'Her?'" He echoed. "You mean all of this is over some girl? You've got to be kidding, Mamoru. I've never seen you get this worked up over some girl, especially one that only exists in a dream..." 

"You're wrong, Motoki! She doesn't just exist in the dream. I know she's real. She has to be! Just because I only see her when I dream doesn't mean anything." 

Motoki sighed. "You're deluding yourself. If you can only see her when you dream, that means she only exists--" 

"NO!" Mamoru shouted, cutting him off. "It's not true... I know she's real... You have no idea what I've been going through these last few weeks. I don't even know why I want to see her so badly. I hardly even know her. There's just something that makes me want to see her again. " 

Reaching forward to pull his friend up off the floor, Motoki looked at Mamoru quizzically. "All right... since you're so sure about all this. What makes you think she's real?" 

Mamoru stared at Motoki solemnly. "Because I've met her, spoken to her, seen her with my own eyes, touched her... if it was only a dream, I wouldn't have those things." 

Motoki sighed. "Are you sure you're not going crazy?" Mamoru finally cracked a smile. "I think I'm long past that point. I left sanity the day I started having these dreams." 

"Wait a minute. Are these the same dreams you told me about that one day at the cafe?" 

"The one and the same," Mamoru affirmed. "At first, I didn't pay any attention to it, figuring it would go away after a while. But it didn't. The same dream kept reoccurring, progressing further and further each night. It became so consistent that I expected it to happen whenever I fell asleep, day or night. 

"Everything changed when I ran into her. At first, she played her attitude and her class to its fullest, but then she began to warm up to me, and I to her. It wasn't until I actually felt the breeze on my face and saw the Earth hanging in the sky behind me that I realized that this was all too real to be just a dream. Serenity was too real to be only a dream..." 

"Hold on, back up there. Did you say you saw the Earth hanging in the sky?'" Motoki was beyond stunned. Mamoru nodded. "It was a shock to find out that I was standing on the Moon, gazing back at the Earth. But it gets better. I had found myself in the royal gardens of the Moon with its princess. Serenity may be a little young, but I can already tell she will be a competent ruler." 

Motoki shook his head. "I think you lost me back at the part where you said you were standing on the Moon. What have you been eating before you go to sleep?" 

Mamoru shot a look at his friend. "I know you probably don't believe a single word I've said tonight, but I assure you, it's all true, from seeing the Earth to meeting Serenity. It all happened." He sighed. "I just hope it's not over yet." 

"I'd better get going, Mamoru. I'm just glad to see you back to normal... sort of. Please, try to get to some sleep, whether or not you have your dreams." Motoki moved to leave. "Come by the cafe when you're feeling like yourself again." 

Mamoru smiled. "I will, Motoki. Thank you for being concerned and helping me though this." As Motoki left the apartment, Mamoru rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. Three weeks of sleeplessness was starting to get to him and he knew that dreams or no dreams, he had to get some sleep. 

Stifling a yawn, he trudged back to his bedroom and lay down on the soft bed, staring blankly at his ceiling. As hard as he tried, sleep did not come easy to him anymore. But Mamoru slowly began to accept the fact the chances of ever seeing Serenity again were slim to none. He rolled over onto his side and gazed out the window. The lights and noises combined started to make him groggy, and finally he closed his eyes, knowing that tonight would not be one filled with dreams. 

Sometime during the night Mamoru awoke subconsciously from his deep sleep, thinking it was only in his head. He swore that he heard Serenity's voice crying out for him, as if she was searching for him. He tried to answer back but he couldn't make his voice loud enough. Mamoru knew he had to stop hoping, stop trying to make his dream world reappear. The pain and the memories were just too much to bear. Finally, breaking any ties he had left with that world, he opened his eyes and looked around his dim bedroom... 

And into another pair of blue eyes. 


	4. four

Daydream Believer 4/6   
Rated PG 

  


He blinked quizzically and the other pair did the same. "S-Serenity? Is that really you?" 

The blonde angel smiled. "It's really me. It's good to see you again, Mamoru. I was wondering when you'd come back. It's been a while since you made that promise." 

Mamoru looked at their surroundings then back at her. "In case you haven't noticed, Serenity, we're not in the gardens. In fact, we're not even on the Moon." 

Serenity's eyes widened twice their size and her head whipped around. "We're not? That's funny, the last thing I remember was wanting to see you again and then falling asleep." She gasped suddenly. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm actually... I must have really done it this time. My mother will be furious with me when she finds out I'm missing. And on the Earth, no less!" 

"Serenity, it's okay. Your mother won't find out." 

She whirled on him. "That's what you think! My mother finds out about everything I do! You don't even want to know how harsh she can be when she finds out I've gotten into trouble." 

Mamoru smiled. "Trust me. Even though you're here, it's only through a dream. You're not missing from your home at all." 

"Oh. Well in that case, pinch me." 

"Excuse me?" 

Serenity giggled. "You said so yourself. If this is all a dream, pinch me!" Mamoru raised an eyebrow, slowly leaned forward and gently pinched her arm. 

"Ow!" she exclaimed, holding her arm protectively at the elbow. "You didn't have to do it so hard." 

"That wasn't hard." 

She threw him a look. "Maybe not to you, but I'm a lady, and ladies are much more sensitive than they appear," she retorted, sounding much like an entry from an old textbook. 

Mamoru smirked. "How old did you say you were again?" 

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him. "For your information, I'll be sixteen after the next summer solstice." 

"Figures." 

Her hands flew to her hips. "And just what do you mean by that?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing at all, but would you mind getting off me? I'd like to get out of bed." Serenity looked down and discovered she was practically sitting in his lap. She blinked and quickly surmised the situation. She was on a rather comfortable bed... sitting in the lap of a very handsome man. "Oh!" She yelped and scrambled off the bed as fast as she could, winning a deep chuckle from Mamoru. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, suddenly falling to the floor. Mamoru bolted to her side. "Are you all right, Serenity?" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Mamoru helped her to her feet and led her over to a chair. "I once learned that the Earth's gravity is six times as much as it is on the Moon. But I never thought I would experience it for myself." She gave him a sheepish grin. "This seems pretty real for being a dream." 

Mamoru smiled at her childlike innocence. There was something about her that drew him to her. Studying her features from her very unique hairstyle all the way down to the dainty slippers she wore that matched her dress, he decided that there could be nothing wrong with her. And even if Serenity turned out to be just a dream after all, then for the short time he knew her, she really was perfect. 

"Mamoru, are you all right?" She had caught him staring at her. His cheeks flushed and he quickly looked away. "I, uh..." he stammered, and then he walked out to the kitchen quickly, looking for an excuse. "Would you like some water, Serenity?" 

"That would be nice," she replied demurely, watching him leave the room. While he had been staring off into space, she had been gazing at him the entire time, though he didn't know it. Something about him made her smile. Perhaps it was the way he laughed or that little smile that showed up on his face when he was content. Though she barely knew Mamoru, she felt close to him, as if she had grown up knowing him all her life. 

Returning to the room and handing her the cup of water, Mamoru glanced closely at Serenity and suddenly cupped her face in his hands, seeing something he hadn't before. "Have you been crying?" 

Serenity's eyes widened, almost positive that the telltale tearstains were still there. She went over to the mirror hanging above the bureau, stumbling a couple of times and verified that her eyes were still slightly red and puffy. Hanging her head, she left go of the bureau, Mamoru just barely catching her before she fell again. 

"You have been crying," he affirmed, going into the bathroom and dampening a towel. He returned and handed it to her. "Why, Serenity? I've never seen you sad enough to cry before." Then again, he hadn't really been around her long enough to know why she would be crying, but he didn't care about the facts. 

She took the towel gratefully. There were so many reasons for her tears, but she couldn't tell him the real reason. Not yet. "So many things have been happening back home, Mamoru. I'm especially worried about my mother." 

"Why?" 

Serenity sighed. "Part of the universe is at war right now and it's edging closer and closer to our Solar System. Because my mother is Queen of the Moon and rightful ruler of the Silver Millenium, she is at the moment the only one with enough power to stop the evil forces from taking over everything." 

Tears appeared in her eyes again and she dabbed at them with the towel. "I believe in my mother with all my heart and might, but what if something goes wrong? I'm scared, Mamoru. So very scared. These last few weeks have been very hectic and everyone in the kingdom is nervous. And when you didn't come back, I was even more worried that something had happened to you. I wanted to see you so much!" she blurted out, then gasped and covered her mouth. That was the last thing he probably wanted to hear from a fifteen year old child. 

Mamoru's features relaxed into a smile. "It's all right, Serenity. I wanted to see you too. You have no idea how much," he added under his breath, recalling his earlier behavior. He took the towel from her grasp and wiped away the fresh tears she missed. 

"Thank you for understanding, Mamoru," Serenity replied softly, her cheeks still slightly flushed. She let her gaze travel about the room, stopping abruptly when she caught a glimpse of the scene outside. A gasp of excitement escaped her lips. "Can--can I go out there?" she said, pointing to the balcony. Mamoru chuckled and nodded. Without waiting another second she jumped up and sprinted outside, amazement filling her eyes. 

Mamoru followed her outside, an expression of amusement tracing his lips. As she discovered new things in his world he realized how much he took for granted everyday. 

"Wow, Mamoru, we're really high up," Serenity exclaimed in awe as she looked over the edge of the balcony. Then her eye caught the full moon hanging in the sky. "So this is what the Earth and Moon look like in a thousand years. Incredible." 

"A thousand years?" 

She nodded. "I was surprised when you said you were from the 20th century that night we first met. Back home, the 11th century is only a few months away from beginning," Serenity replied wistfully. "Mother has been planning a gigantic celebration, but with this impending war all the plans have been put on hold." 

Mamoru gently laid a hand on Serenity's shoulder, touching both fabric and bare skin. The contact sent chills up her spine, and she shivered slightly. That was the first time he had touched more than her hands. Briefly she wondered what it would be like to have him touch her on more than just her shoulders. The blush raged over her face again and another shiver tingled all over her body. 

"Are you cold, Serenity?" Mamoru asked, suddenly concerned. Not wanting to tell him the real reason, she blurted out, "A little, I guess." Moving to go back inside the apartment, Serenity momentarily forgot about the gravity and before she could take another step, she stumbled again. 

Two arms wrapped around her waist before she fell. Serenity smiled at Mamoru gratefully. "I'm not normally this clumsy, but being on Earth isn't exactly normal for me." He laughed. "Then we'll just have to remedy that, won't we?" Before she could say anything, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back inside. 

Serenity yelped in surprise as he pulled her closer to him, but then she relaxed and almost snuggled into his warm embrace. She felt so safe and protected within his arms; nothing else had ever felt so right. She wanted him to hold her forever, to look down on her with such a loving gaze like he had had just a few moments ago. 

If only she could take him back with her, he could be the one to protect her from all the fear she felt back at home. No longer would she have to worry about unfamiliar suitors fighting for her hand. She already knew who her choice was. She realized how high up she was and she clutched onto Mamoru's shirt, a small wave of panic running through her veins. 

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Mamoru's voice echoed huskily through her ears. Serenity felt the blood rush up to her cheeks and she prayed silently that he didn't notice too much. The last thing she wanted was to look like just a silly little girl to him. 

"Mamoru?" Serenity asked as he set her back down, trying to be bold, but her voice came out small and timid. "I--I really should thank you for putting up with me. I mean, it's not every day a stranger pops into your life from a dream you've been having. And you're so kind to listen to me, I just... I'm really..." 

"Serenity? You're shaking. What's the matter?" Mamoru held onto her, feeling her tremble, not knowing if it was out of fear for something or if she had another reason. 

"I don't know," her voice wavered and she began to slip from his hold, falling to the floor. Mamoru tried to grab onto her but he tumbled to the floor with her, stroking her hair as she began to sob. "I'm so worried about my mother. Recently she's been saying she'd do nearly anything to stop this war from happening. She even suggested arranging a marriage for me to another kingdom in order to create a strong alliance." 

Mamoru was shocked. "Did you agree to it?" he asked quietly. Serenity shook her head fiercely. "I couldn't. I have told my mother that I refuse to marry under any circumstances other than for love. Even if I am the right age to marry, I won't be rushed into it." 

He smiled and pulled her into his strong embrace, relaxing even more when she laid her head on his shoulder. He sensed such a strong spirit in her, even for one so young. At that moment, he became fully aware of her, especially because she was so close to him. The sweet aroma of her hair filled his nose, and he breathed in deeply, committing the scent to memory. Mamoru could feel her heart pounding next to his, almost as if they were beating in sync. 

Pulling back, he gazed at her tearstained face and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. Slipping one arm around her slender waist, Mamoru got to his feet, keeping a hold on her the entire time. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a moment. 

Serenity gave him a shaky smile. "Mamoru," she began, her voice soft and slightly hesitant, "Would it be wrong for me to say I don't want you to let me go?" She bit her lip and instantly regretted that she had said it. But instead of the rejection she had been expecting, Mamoru's arms tightened around her and he gave her a warm smile. "I'll hold onto you as long as you need me," he replied quietly, running his fingers through one of her ponytails. 

She buried her face into his shirt, her sobs finally subsiding. "Forever?" she intoned softly. "Would you stay with me forever if I needed you?" 

He gulped, then nodded. "I would... if it were possible. Serenity, you know as well as I do that somehow we're allowed to see and touch each other only through the power of our dreams. We never know when it might end. It could stop at any--" 

Serenity rested a finger on his lips, ceasing his mindless babble. Then she looked up into his face with an expression that made her appear much older than she really was. "Well, if we can't have forever, hold me for tonight." 

Mamoru's eyes widened at her sudden gesture, then he took her hand in his. He gently kissed her fingers one by one, relishing in the sweet taste of her skin. A sweet, tantalizing taste danced on the tip of his tongue and he wanted so much more. 

He let his lips trace a pattern to her forehead, then slowly kissed each closed eyelid, hypnotizing her into a deep state of bliss. Mamoru gently kissed the end of Serenity's nose and for a moment he stopped to take a long look at her. Her fingers still gripped bits of his sleeve, and beneath her closed eyes two rosy spots flourished on her cheeks. 

Running a finger over her pale pink lips, Mamoru suddenly lost it. His self control shattered and he couldn't hold back anymore. He let his lips brush lightly over Serenity's and as he tasted her sweetness, he covered her mouth with his completely, savoring every second. He wanted her to entirely be his in that one moment, but took it slow so he wouldn't frighten her. 

Serenity responded eagerly the moment he began to kiss her. Unbeknownst to Mamoru, this was her first kiss and she wanted it to be the most memorable. 

This was heaven, she decided. Pure heaven. She couldn't let it end just yet. Sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck, Serenity threaded her fingers through his thick hair, never once breaking contact. As she brought him closer, he stumbled and toppled to the ground, taking her with him. She laughed out loud at the pained expression on Mamoru's face as he smacked his head on the bedpost. 

"And I was just starting to enjoy that too," he muttered under his breath, wincing and rubbing the back of his head. He stood up and pulled Serenity back up to her feet. She merely gazed at him and he felt his heart melt. Just the mere sight of her before him was enough to make him feel complete. 

"Serenity.... can I see you with your hair down?" Mamoru asked breathlessly, trying to keep his emotions and urges in control. No woman had ever put him into a state like this before and he was trying hard not to take Serenity in his arms and kiss the living breath out of her again. 

Blushing deeply, she reached up and undid her twin buns, letting a stream of golden hair cascade to the floor and pool around her shoulders. The last rays of moonlight shone through the window and lit up the edges of her hair which naturally curled at the ends. 

"Kami-sama," he breathed, unable to take his eyes off her. "Are you sure you're not an angel from heaven instead?" She giggled, making her all the more lovely in his eyes. 

Her face was bright red now and as Mamoru cupped his hand beneath her chin, he could feel the warmth of her face strongly as if it was pulsing within his own veins. "Serenity," he murmured, taking her into his arms once more, "I wish that this night didn't have to end." She sighed dreamily in response. "But the sun is starting to rise," he finished, the smile on his face falling a little. Pointing to the eastern side of his apartment, Mamoru gestured towards the pink and yellow edges of the sunrise peeping over the mountains in the distance. 

"It's beautiful," Serenity breathed, watching the sunrise illuminate the edges of the city, bringing with it a wake-up call to all its inhabitants. She looked up into his handsome face. "I have this strange feeling that I have to leave you soon." 

His grip tightened around her. "I know. I had the same feeling. As much as I know you have to go, deep in my heart I keep thinking that if I let you go now, I might never see you again." 

Tears sprang to her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. "Don't say things like that, Mamoru," she wailed, her voice muffled. "We will see each other again, I know we will." Then Serenity began to notice a faint silver light surround her and she felt herself fading away. "Thank you, Mamoru," she replied softly, kissing him on the cheek once more. "I'll be waiting for you." With those last words she disappeared from his arms, Mamoru's final words echoing in her ears. 

"I love you, my sweet Serenity." 


	5. five

Daydream Believer 5/6   
Rated PG   


  


Mamoru walked down the streets of Azabu, humming underneath his breath and feeling very refreshed. Spending the night with Serenity in his arms did wonders for him. All his thoughts had been of her. When he breathed, the air tasted so much sweeter and everywhere he looked, the colors were much more vibrant. 

Pushing open the doors to the Crown café, he walked in and took a seat at the counter, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Today would be a good day, he just knew it. Nothing could ruin it for him. 

Finishing up with a previous customer, Motoki caught sight of his friend, and before walking over to him, he quickly made up Mamoru's usual drink, one of the café's thick chocolate milkshakes. "You look like a man in love. Tell me, who's the lucky girl?" 

Mamoru grinned sheepishly. "You might say it's the girl of my dreams." 

Motoki's eyes widened. "You mean... you saw her again? The dreams returned after all? When? What happened? I want details!" 

With a simple shrug, Mamoru replied, "The same night that you saw me nearly break down, they came back. I don't know how, but she came to me this time. And she stayed with me the entire night. No pun intended, but it really was a dream come true." 

Stopping his methodical cleaning, Motoki stared at his friend. "Mamoru, I know you're happy with the way things are going, but don't you think this is getting out of hand?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Motoki? I finally get to be with Serenity longer than a few moments and you're telling me I shouldn't be happy?" 

Motoki pushed his damp cleaning rag out of the way, and he leaned on the counter. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just trying to tell you that no matter how real Serenity is to you, you only see her within your dreams. If she did exist at all, it was over a thousand years ago, you said so yourself. She's long gone, Mamoru. No matter how much you wish for it to be true, you'll never be able to be with her." 

Sitting there in an eerily silence, Mamoru gripped a napkin tightly, forcing back the angry tears that threatened to fall. "Don't you think I already know that? I know how hard you're trying to bring me back, but I've never been this happy before in my entire life, Motoki. Please, just let me have my happiness and keep reality out of it." 

Motoki turned away from his friend, slightly discouraged. "I know you don't want to listen to me anymore, but there's just one more thing. I have a friend that knows more about this stuff than I do. She's a priestess up at the Hikawa shrine on Sendai Hill. Maybe she can help you make some sense of all this." 

Mamoru managed a weak smile and got up to leave. "Thanks for the suggestion, Motoki. I've got a lot to think about anyway. See you around." 

**** 

Scuffing his shoes against the sidewalk, Mamoru continued to meander around Azabu aimlessly. He didn't care where his feet took him any more. His once good mood was now dashed to pieces, impossible to repair. 

He hadn't expected Motoki to believe him; all he was looking for was a little support in hard times such as this. When he couldn't be with the one person he loved the most, he needed friendship to fall back on. 

Leaning against the wall of a building, Mamoru frowned over his current train of thoughts. He had known Serenity for such a short amount of time and yet he claimed in his heart that he loved her. But what about her feelings? He never bothered to ask her what she felt. Suddenly he felt selfish for thinking only of himself. Serenity was going through such a perilous time back home and though he had been there for her, in a way he had not. 

The thoughts plagued him as he continued down the street. He was not the only victim in this though he was playing the part of one. Mamoru swore to himself that the next time he was with Serenity, he would make sure that everything was clear between them. He couldn't stand it otherwise. 

Finally looking up at his surroundings, Mamoru was surprised that he had walked to the Hikawa Jinja. He had been by here a few times before, but had never gone inside. The mountain of steps was enough to intimidate anyone. Perhaps the priestess inside could really help him. 

**** 

Mamoru plodded up the steep stairs and rejoiced silently as he reached the last step. It was enough exercise to make a person forget what they came here for in the first place. 

He took in the atmosphere surrounding Hikawa Jinja, and stood there for a moment in silence. This was a stupid idea to come here. He had only taken Motoki's suggestion just because he was his friend and Mamoru knew he was concerned. But concern or not, nothing here could help him. 

Just as he started to turn around, a voice stopped him. "Can I help you, sir?" Mamoru whipped around to face a young girl clothed in a miko's clothing. Obviously she was the one he had come here to see. But she looked no more than fifteen or sixteen years of age. _The same age as Serenity,_ he thought. If she were from this world, he briefly wondered if she and this shrine maiden could have been friends. 

Though Mamoru didn't readily trust strangers with his private life, something deep in the back of his mind told him she had a trusting soul, that he could count on her to help him. Nervously he began, "Are you the miko who runs this shrine?" She smiled, striking him as fairly pretty but he could not compare her to the beauty of his Serenity. 

"I run this shrine under the care and tutelage of my grandfather. Is there something I can help you with? Perhaps you need a good luck charm or a prayer scroll?" 

Mamoru was suddenly embarrassed. "Not exactly. My friend told me to come here, said you were a friend of his." The girl cocked her head to one side. "You must be Mamoru-san, ne? Motoki-kun told I might expect you." She smiled again. "I am Hino Rei." 

He smiled weakly at her. "Just how much did Motoki tell you?" The last thing he wanted was to have his private matters spread all over the city. 

"You shouldn't be too worried. He only mentioned you hadn't been getting much sleep in the past few weeks because of some strange dreams." Rei gestured to the door of the fire room. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me so I can help you." Mamoru gave her a skeptical look, but she dismissed it and motioned towards the door again. 

With a reluctant sigh, Mamoru followed Rei into the dim room lit only by a steady burning fire. He began to feel uneasy again, but then he thought of his promise to Serenity. She was depending on him. That thought alone was enough to try anything now. 

Rei kneeled on a mat in front of the fire and closed her eyes. In a calm voice she asked, "I need you to tell me everything, Mamoru-san. I must understand all that is troubling you." 

Mamoru kneeled on another mat behind Rei and tried to collect his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell her of his dreams, starting at the beginning and including everything that took place within the last few days. "I don't know what it is that continues to draw me to her, but I can't let go of it," Mamoru finished, rubbing his feet that had fallen asleep in the process. 

Rei remained in the same position and began a soft incantation. Suddenly the fire roared and leapt high into the air, its heat emanating throughout the entire room. Mamoru felt he would be burned to a crisp if he had been any closer. After a few moments, Rei turned to him and studied him carefully. "Just as I thought. You and this Serenity are soulmates." 

"Soulmates?" Mamoru sputtered. "What... h-how is that possible? I meet her in my dreams, find out we're nearly a thousand years apart and you think we're soulmates?" 

She held up a hand. "Please, listen to me before you get carried away again. The holy fire told me of your bond to Serenity, but nothing else. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to know more than that." 

Mamoru's shoulders slumped. That was not the answer he had been hoping for. He wanted to know all the reasons for this, not just the fact that he had a soulmate. 

"There is one other thing," Rei's voice interrupted his thoughts, "but it's quite risky. I can put you into a hypnotic trance and then be able to see into your unconscious. I've only done it once before and it's really considered an invasion of your most private thoughts. I would be able to see almost everything inside your mind. But if you agree, Mamoru-san, I must have your complete cooperation to do this." 

Mamoru furrowed his forehead in thought. "I... I'm not sure. When you said it was risky, what did you mean by that?" Rei sighed softly. "Because once I put you into a trance, I basically have no control over what the power of your dreams and the power I use in doing this will do when combined. I can only do this if you agree fully. It cannot work otherwise." 

Staring at this quiet slip of a girl, Mamoru sensed much more power in her than she let on. What she was asking him to do was a serious matter, one that could possibly lead him to being with Serenity forever. He liked that idea. Now that he knew they were soulmates, it gave a whole different light to the subject. The feelings he had for her were only natural, not a cruel trick the fates were playing on him. 

He bowed in Rei's direction. "I am willing to do anything, Rei-san. Right now the only thing that matters to me is seeing Serenity again." She guided him over to the mat by the fire and had him lay down on his back. "I need you to lay still as possible and concentrate on her as much as you can, because this is going to require a lot of patience and energy from both of us." Kneeling at his side, Rei gripped his hand in hers and began another incantation, slowly drawing Mamoru into a state of unconsciousness. 

**** 

It seemed to be just as he remembered it, but something was different. Either it was the air or the corner of the garden in which he was standing, but it felt oddly strange to him. Perhaps it was the fact that Serenity was not there to meet like she always had been before. 

Suddenly, he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and his heart confirmed what his mind was thinking. Running in the direction he last saw Serenity, Mamoru tried to catch up with her retreating figure. She seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere, maybe answering the beckoning of her mother. 

He called out to her, trying everything in his power to get her attention. Mamoru was surprised and a little shocked when she didn't turn around. Then the thought suddenly came to him. When they had seen each other before, one of them had always been asleep. Could it be possible that when they were both awake, neither knew of each other's presence? And because he wasn't truly asleep at the moment, there was no way she could hear him, see him, or most importantly, be able to touch him. He mourned over that last fact the most. 

"SERENITY!" he yelled in one last desperate attempt to get her attention, knowing it was of no use anyway. As if the fates heard his prayers, Serenity turned around, looking for who had called out for her. He nearly jumped for joy, seeing that he had reached her in a small way. 

But this was truly torturing him. Mamoru could see her in her daily life, but could do nothing more than scream and hope that she would notice. It wasn't enough for him. He needed to be near her, hold her, whisper her name. In this state, he could do nothing but look on. Slowly, he turned around and retreated the way he had come, back to the soft light that was his ticket back home. 

**** 

His eyes flickered open, disappointed to find himself back in the fire room. Rei still sat next to him with her eyes closed. Mamoru slowly sat up and removed his hand from her grip. "Why did you do that?" 

Rei's eyes finally opened. "Do what? Take your hand?" He nodded. "I had to in order to complete the connection. Putting you into a trance was only the beginning. I needed some physical connection to you in order to look into your mind." 

Staring at her for a moment, Mamoru sighed deeply and looked away, fixing his gaze on the exit. "I'm not sure this helped me at all. Thank you for trying anyway. I'd better go." 

"Wait, Mamoru-san. I know you think that nothing happened here today, but remember that you are soulmates with Serenity. Nothing can change that fact, even if you are thousands of years apart. The course of true love cannot be swayed by anything, not even the boundaries of time and space." 

He gave Rei a faint smile as he left the fire room. As he walked across the temple grounds, Mamoru was deep in thought. If their love was so strong to cross time, then why were they forced to be apart when they were awake? 

**** 

"Mamoru!" Motoki exclaimed as his friend walked back through the door of the café. "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. But I'm glad you did. I have something to tell you." 

Mamoru slumped down on a stool, and propped his chin up with one hand. "I went and saw that priestess friend of yours." 

"Did she help you at all?" 

He shook his head. "Not really, she did everything she could but the only thing she was able to tell me was that Serenity and I appear to be soulmates." 

Motoki's eyes widened. "But isn't that a good thing?" 

"It is if you can be with that person. But remember, Serenity and I are separated by a thousand years. We're lucky to see each other once in a while through dreams. Rei put me under a hypnotic trance and sent me to her world, but it was torture because she couldn't see or hear me." Mamoru sighed. 

Leaning forward on the counter, Motoki spoke in a low voice. "Mamoru, do you love her?" 

"What do you mean by that? Of course I love her. Since when did you start believing me? I thought you were the one trying to drag me back into reality." 

Motoki motioned for Mamoru to follow him into the back room, where he kept a personal computer for running the finances of the café and arcade. "I decided to look up a few things on my lunch break. You won't believe what I found. There's actual information on the Moon Kingdom. I only read the first few pages, but it seems as if people can't decide whether or not it's fact of fiction. But according to this source I found, this Serenity of yours really did exist." 

Mamoru took half of the papers from Motoki's hands and skimmed through them, anxious to learn all he could about Serenity. When he came to the last article, his eyes widened and he gasped loudly. "Did you read the end of this, Motoki?" he asked, his entire body beginning to shake. 

"No, why? What's the matter?" 

He fell into a nearby chair, stunned into complete shock. "Listen to this. _'Although the Moon Kingdom does not seem to exist by scientific theories, many astronomers speculate that its probable existence was indeed a millenium ago, which was dubbed as the Silver Millenium because of its glorious reign. _

'However, a horrible war broke out in the middle of the galaxy just before the turn of the 11th century. The magnificent kingdom was the last and the most brutally attacked. The few surviving records from that era show that after the war was over, not a single person on the Moon lived through the attack. All those remaining in the solar system mourned the untimely loss of their beloved queen and her daughter.'" 


	6. six

Daydream Believer 6/6   
Rated PG   
  


  


Mamoru fell to his knees, shaking in disbelief. The papers he had been reading moments earlier were strewn about in disarray on the floor, rumpled and forgotten. 

"It can't be true," he whispered forcefully, "this can't happen. It's just a rumor like those others, right? Tell me it's just a rumor, Motoki." 

Motoki picked up the crumpled paper, smoothed it out, and read it slowly, finding it hard to believe what he saw. He took a deep breath. "This looks pretty real to me, Mamoru. If you still have doubts about it, you could always contact the person who wrote it to see where they got their information. I just hope for your sake that this last part is made up." A noise out front caught Motoki's attention. "I've got to get back to work, Mamoru. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," he finished and returned to the café. 

Mamoru was still deep in shock even after Motoki left the room. He knew Serenity had been worried about the impending war and the chance it would affect her kingdom, but now that her life was really in danger, he felt helpless. To stand by in his own time and let it happen was out of the question. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. To his knowledge, the actual event hadn't happened yet, meaning he still had time. Mamoru bolted out of the back room, surprising Motoki and the other customers at the counter by his sudden entrance. 

"Mamoru, where are you going?" his friend exclaimed, ready to run after him. 

"I've still got time on my side! I have to do something about this while I can," he called over his shoulder as he ran out of the café. 

He had to get to Serenity before it was too late. 

**** 

"Mamoru, where are you off to in such a hurry?" a slightly familiar voice called out, causing him to stop. Turning around, at first he didn't know who it was until he closely at her face. "Rei? I can't stay and talk. I have something very important to do." 

"Does it have to do with Serenity?" she asked softly. Mamoru's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Her eyes met his briefly and then she pulled her gaze away. "Last night after you left, I consulted the fire again and felt an incredible sense of dread come over me like something wrong was about to happen. Then the fire showed you running after someone." 

Mamoru nodded grimly. "I found out something that may put her life in danger. I have to find a way to get to her in time and warn her." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rei responded, lightly laying a hand on his arm. She was really starting to worry for him. "I'd hate for you to get hurt as well." 

He shook his head and stepped away from her, breaking her contact on him. "I have to do this alone, or else it won't work. Thank you for wanting to help anyway." He took off running again. 

**** 

Mamoru tried his best to calm down enough to sleep. But to his dismay, he was still too much in shock to even think about sleep right now. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and finally began to relax. 

He was doing this for Serenity now; his own concerns mattered little at this point. As he set his heart on seeing here again, Mamoru finally began to drift off, his last conscious thought was getting to her in time. 

The sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes shocked him. The gardens that were normally vibrant and full of color now hung limply from their branches. Lilies that had once dotted the path now fell over lifelessly, thirsting for a single drop of water. Even the sky was dark and foreboding. 

Making his way out of the neglected garden, Mamoru searched for any signs of life or more importantly, any signs of Serenity. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest as if he wouldn't make it to her in time. But as he saw a brief flash of white cross his line of sight that fear disappeared. He took off running after her. "Serenity!" Mamoru exclaimed, overjoyed to see her again. 

Serenity stopped in her tracks and whirled around, tears coming to her eyes the moment she saw him. "Mamoru!" she cried out, running into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly about her. 

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you again," she murmured softly, while the tears that cascaded down her face fell onto Mamoru's shirt. "Mother is suspicious of everything now. I hardly have a moment to myself, even when I sleep. Things have been so tense lately. I don't know what to do any more." 

Mamoru tightened his hold on her. "Serenity," he whispered into her hair, "I know our time together is short. I have something very important to tell you and you have to listen." Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked up at him expectantly. 

"I know I don't know anything about what's really going on here with this war, but this much I do know. Your kingdom is going to be attacked and the other side will have no mercy. Please believe me, Serenity. I'm telling you this because I want to protect you. If anything were to happen to you, I'd go out of my mind." He buried his face in her hair. "I love you Serenity." 

"Mamoru..." Her eyes widened. "I have to find my mother. She'll know what to do. She's the only one who can stop all of this now!" Serenity tore herself from Mamoru's grasp and sprinted down the hall. Mamoru reached out to pull her back but barely missed. He couldn't let her out of his sight, not when he just got her back. "Serenity!" he yelled, chasing after her. 

Running after her proved to be a poor mistake, especially since Mamoru didn't know his way around. One hall led to another, finally leading him to a dead end. Three blank walls mocked him. "Kami-sama," Mamoru cried out in his heart, "please let me find her and protect her. Even if it means giving my own life, she has to survive." 

Turning back the way he came, he ran past the windows facing the outer grounds, where he could see the devastation and destruction the pointless war had wreaked upon the kingdom. How could anyone hope to withstand such desolation, he didn't know. For those who did make it, hopefully it would be enough to strengthen them and help them begin again. 

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air, sending chills up Mamoru's spine. "Please, Kami-sama, don't let that be Serenity," he thought as he ran towards the palace gates. 

When he reached the battered iron gates, his worst nightmare was confirmed. Serenity was hunched over in pain kneeling on the ground, her white dress smeared with streaks of mud. 

"Serenity!" He yelled frantically, dropping to her side and cradling her in his arms. Her eyes were squinted shut with the pain, but as soon as she felt Mamoru's arms around her, her eyes cracked open. 

"I guess I shouldn't have run off like that. But I have to find Mother. Will you help me look for her?" 

Mamoru's grip tightened around her waist, but he quickly drew his hand back, shocked at what he saw. His hand was covered in a warm and sticky liquid. Blood that was not his own. "Serenity... you're bleeding!" He gently rolled her onto her side to examine her wound and to his horror a deep gash marred her side. He applied pressure on it to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't stop. It flowed through his fingers and onto the ground, staining her white dress. 

"I am? The only pain I feel is in my legs... I can't move them very well." Her eyelids began to flutter. "I feel so tired, Mamoru. I think if I just take a little nap, I'll be okay and then I can find my mother..." 

"Snap out of it Serenity! Don't you dare go to sleep. I wish I could move you to a safer place, but it's too risky with your injury." Taking hold of the hem of her dress, he muttered, "Forgive me," and ripped the cloth apart so he could make a compress. She didn't seem to notice as Mamoru pressed the fabric to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Kuso," he swore under his breath, "I'm a doctor for heaven's sake. If she... I'll never forgive myself." 

The gentle touch of Serenity's hand on his face broke his train of thought. "Mamoru, don't blame yourself for any of this. There was nothing you could do to stop it." The look in her eyes suddenly took on a new light and she brought a hand up to his face. "Before you say another word, I want you to know how much you mean to me, Mamoru. These dreams of yours have been a godsend to me. I've been so much happier knowing you." 

"Serenity, please don't talk like this. You're going to be fine. I think I've got it under control now. Another few minutes and I'll be able to get you out of here," his voice cracked as he finished. 

Struggling to sit up, Serenity gasped at the pain that shot through her side. She gazed up into his eyes and smiled tenderly at him. "Mamoru, don't worry about me. I can sense your pain. I know you'd do anything not to lose what we have. I promise you everything will be all right. I will always be with you, Mamoru. Always." Her hand suddenly dropped back down to her side and her breathing slowed. 

Mamoru's breath caught. "Serenity... no, please don't do this to me, my love. I need you. Stay with me, don't let go just yet. Please..." 

"I love you Mamoru," she sighed, and then her eyelids fluttered shut over her blue eyes one last time. Tears sprang to his eyes and he took her chilled hand in his. "No, Serenity... wake up, open your eyes, look at me... _please..._ Serenity... no..." he whispered, "NO!" 

Sobbing, he embraced her limp body against his, praying with all his might that the gods would intervene, anything to bring her back to him. After all he had done to prevent this very thing from happening, it wasn't enough. In his race against fate he had lost. 

Reluctantly Mamoru pulled himself away from Serenity, wishing he could hear her laughter just once more. But now all he had left was his real world, the dark dreariness of reality that awaited him. He wanted to forget all that he had seen here today. If there was one thing that haunted him from this world, he wanted it to be his cherished memories of Serenity. 

He let the faint golden light envelop him willingly, removing his existence from the devastated land for the last time. 

**** 

Knocking on Mamoru's door, Motoki turned the handle slowly, entering his friend's dim apartment. He turned to his companion and motioned for her to wait at the door until the time was right. 

This scene was all too familiar to the sandy-haired man. He only hoped he wouldn't find Mamoru in the same condition as last time. Checking all over the apartment, Motoki finally found him out on the balcony, staring intently at the moon rising over the city. 

"I haven't seen you for the last couple of days, Mamoru, so I came to check up on you. I know this must be very hard on you..." 

"Do you? Do you really know Motoki?" Mamoru interrupted softly, tightening his grip on the railing. "You weren't there, you didn't see all the death and devastation. You didn't hold your only love in your arms as she died a painful death. You didn't have to leave her there, vulnerable to every element around her. I was this close to saving her from all that. But I didn't make it in time. In fact, I caused her to die before her time. Tell me you've dealt with that before." 

Motoki sighed. "You're right, Mamoru. I don't understand what you've been through it all. So all I can do is listen if you're willing to open up." He glanced back towards the open door of the apartment and made a slight motion with his hand. "I know this may not be the best time, but I brought someone else with me to help cheer you up. She's in the other room." 

He groaned softly. "Motoki, how could you bring someone here at a time like this? I'm in no mood for visitors, especially female ones. Can't you tell her to come back another time?" Mamoru protested as Motoki dragged him back into the other room. "Please, I don't want to--" He stopped short. 

A simple smile graced her lips, lighting up the rest of her face. Blue eyes danced with laughter and she clasped her hands behind her back. Mamoru's gaze lingered on her hairstyle most of all. Two long golden streams were tied on both sides of her head, wrapped into two buns at the top. 

His heart pounded loudly in his chest. _'Serenity?'_ he mouthed softly. Her eyes sparkled and her grin grew a little wider as she stared back at him. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. Motoki-onii-san told me a little bit about your problem, and I thought I could help. Strangely enough, I've been having some really odd dreams of my own." 

Mamoru stepped forward and took Usagi's hand in his. So similar... was it even remotely possible? "Chiba Mamoru. I'm... happy to meet you, Usagi," he replied, not taking his eyes off her. 

"She's been coming to the arcade as long as I can remember," Motoki explained, "and when she heard that you were feeling down, she offered to come and cheer you up. I couldn't tell her no, now could I?" When neither of them replied, Motoki finally realized he was being ignored. He left the apartment unaware he had played a major part against fate. 

  
  



End file.
